This invention relates to a semiconductor device, more specifically to a semiconductor device constituting a one-input multi-output logic gate.
Conventionally, TTL (transistor transistor logic) elements and IIL (integrated injection logic) elements are used to constitute logic gates. These logic gate elements, which may be formed of bipolar transistors, require much power consumption because electric current always flows through the elements irrespective of the logic state.